


gá le cabhair

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Éisteann na laghairtí tine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	gá le cabhair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 



B'fhéidir gurbh é anacair Riaracháin a thiomáin na dragain beaga chuige. Ní raibh mórán de na créatúir acu féin, ach níor tugadh neamhaird ar chaoin i gcabhair i measc na ndaoine tacairintinne. Sciorr banríon isteach, ag éisteacht go crua leo siúd a raibh a fhios aici cá háit a gcaithfeadh sí dul.

Nóiméad ina dhiaidh sin, chuala Riarachán go dtugann Sallah scread le iontas, agus an sceitimíní corraitheacha ar an ealta créatúir bídeacha.

"Ní dhéanfaidh sé seo—"

Trí bhuille croí ina dhiaidh sin, bhí Sallah Telgar ina measc siúd i Riarachán, sular thóg an scamall ildaite fara san áit a bhféadfaidís.

Ní bhfaigheadh Sallah Telgar bás.


End file.
